the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Ministry of War
Charged with the overall command of the military, the Ministry of War is one of the five ministries of the Midnight Order. Easily distinguishable by its name, this Ministry is responsible for maintaining order within the Order's growing territory, the Acheron System, as well as being prepared for offensive and defensive deployments. War has suffered for years on account of many internal and external conflicts that have disturbed the Order. These numerous struggles have ravaged through the manpower and resources available to the Ministry. Regardless, after arriving on Acheron, a large amount of citizens took on an optimistic view of the Order, many deciding to replenish the Ministry's numbers and take up arms themselves. On their new homeworld, the Midnight Order has at last escaped Thule, the Dread Masters, and the Sith Empire, finally having the opportunity to embrace age of tranquility for the fallen empire. But the military and its fleet stand ready, prepared to fight once more for the safety of their home and challenge all who threaten them. The current head of the Ministry of War is Supreme Commander Syrena Itera. Military Departments The Department of Armed Forces Much like the Midnight Order's navy and fleet, the army has also suffered to various fluctuating issues in the Order's time. But the army's specified jobs remain as they have for years. The military defers are tasked with the security and protection of the Midnight Order's reach, primarily only including Acheron and its inhabitants for the time. Yet as there are many neighboring planets and moons, the army has combined efforts with the other Ministries for deployment and recon efforts, hoping to ensure that expansion throughout the system is possible. Even though the military's usage has decreased from its original status, they remain relevant and are constantly being prepared to engage in any action that will benefit the entirety of the Order. Along with the complement of the army's soldiers, there are a number walkers, tanks, and anti-aircraft turrets on the surface of Acheron, but they are seldom used. The Department of Naval Forces Currently, the Midnight Order's naval force is minimal, but it is growing. Only a dozen capital ships managed to survive the initial chaos and retreat off of Voss, and while the size is still considerable, it continues to suffer from loss and the lack of resources. Of the remaining two Harrower Dreadnoughts and six Terminus Destroyers, only the Matriarch is actively in orbit, ready to stand as a defender of Archeron. The rest of the fleet remained grounded, and while fueling stations are being built and the fleet is being refueled, there is no plan for the other seven ships to be actively used. They will be prepared and ready for action in the case of an emergency, but the Order hopes to limit large military movements in order to avoid the attention of other hostile forces. Regardless, the grounded fleet along with a multitude of starfighters are ready to be launched as soon as their availability it necessary. Military Command Following the relocation to Acheron in Wild Space, the Midnight Order began rapid industrialization and colonization of the planet. Such motions have primarily included the construction of the different Ministries' headquarters. The long-term plan for the Ministry of War is to establish multiple military forts at different locations on the world, the most notable being Forts Kaldar, Occlus, and Shay. They are meant to act as vantage points for Order defenders in the unlikely emergency of an enemy attack or invasion. However, War does have a Military Command Post. A heavy encampment positioned somewhere outside the capital city on the world, the command post is to have training grounds, artillery cannons, military vehicles, and other means of defense. A small section behind the encampment also houses the Ministry of War's meeting room, where the high ranked officials could meet and discuss different military avenues. However, as this Ministry's headquarters is sizable, its completed construction will take a considerable amount of time. Military Ranks Those who actively serve the Midnight Order's military are specified with titles and ranks so that there is some level of organization and hierarchy. From most authority to least, the ranks are listed below. Army Ranks # Supreme Commander - The Minster of War holding full authority of the Army. # Commandant - Head of the Department of Armed Forces. # General - High Command officers that oversee the planetary defense on the surface of Thule. # Colonel - Senior Officer, report to Generals and oversee those below them. # Lieutenant - Junior officer, distributing orders from High Command and Senior officers. # Sergeant - In charge of managing Corporals and Privates. # Corporal - Promoted and glorified Army private. # Private - Grunt force soldiers of the army. Rank given to anyone in the military. Navy Ranks # Supreme Commander - The Minister of War holding full authority of the Navy. # Admiral - Head of the Department of Naval Forces. # Captain - Senior Member, Commanding Officer on a ship. # Ensign - Junior officer, distributing orders from high command and senior officers. # Petty Officer - Placed in charge of management of specialists and privates. # Specialist - Promoted and glorified Naval Private. # Private - Grunt force soldiers of the navy. Rank given to anyone in the military. Category:Organization Category:Midnight Order Category:Military